Like a Star
by tsaforite
Summary: {S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VI} Dia bukan gadis tercantik yang pernah Sasuke kenal. Tapi setiap bersamanya, Sasuke selalu ditampar realita jika dirinya tidak pernah bersyukur dengan kehidupan yang dimilikinya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke sadar bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tidak ingin dicintai oleh siapapun.


Sasuke menggeram kesal lantaran Ibunya memintanya untuk menjaga Ayahnya selama _hemodialisa_. Padahal hari ini ia ada kencan dengan pacarnya dan malamnya ia _party_ dengan teman-temannya. Tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke kalah dengan wajah memelas dan mata berkaca-kaca Ibunya saat meminta tolong kepadanya.

Kenapa tidak Itachi saja yang dimintai tolong dan malah dirinnya? Apa Ibunya alpa jika hubungannya dengan Ayahnya tidak baik?

"Maaf, berat badan Ayahnya tadi saat ditimbang berapa?" tanya seorang perawat yang membuka map putih yang tadi sekilas lihat bertuliskan nama Ayahnya, Fugaku Uchiha.

Sasuke tidak tahu dan tidak memperhatikan tadi lantaran sibuk mengumpat Ayahnya yang menyeretnya ke ruangan berbau obat ini. Suara Ayahnya yang mengatakan berat badannya sendiri akhirnya membuat perawat menuliskan sesuatu di map Ayahnya dan meninggalkan mereka.

Tidak ada konversasi diantara mereka dan Sasuke memilih untuk melihat sekeliling. Lalu netranya tertumbuk pada seorang gadis bersurai senada dengan bunga Sakura yang baru masuk ke ruangan ini. Ia tampaknya tidak ramah dan sepertinya mungkin sama seperti Sasuke, terpaksa menemani Ayahnya untuk berada di ruangan ini. Namun pemikirannya didestruktif begitu saja saat perempuan itu tersenyum pada perawat yang datang menghampiri mereka dan menanyakan berat badan seperti kepadanya tadi.

Perempuan itu tersenyum lembut dan meskipun hanya sesekali berbicara dengan Ayahnya, tapi perempuan itu terus berusaha untuk tersenyum. Lalu tatapan mereka bertubrukan, Sasuke mencoba tersenyum karena ketahuan mengamati perempuan itu hanya untuk mendapatkan tatapan menusuk dan ia memalingkan kepalanya begitu saja seolah senyuman yang sejak tadi dilihat Sasuke hanyalah ilusi.

Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Sasuke Uchiha merasa diinjak harga dirinya karena ditolak oleh perempuan yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa namanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Like a Star**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**. Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. **Untuk '** **S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri** **VI' 2016.** _ **Prompt**_ **nomor #29.**

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura **.**

 **Genre:** Family/Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating:** T (Teen)

 **Kategori SasuSaku Fanfiction AU.**

 **Like a Star** **tsaforite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[SUMMARY]**

 **{** **S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri** **VI}** _Dia bukan gadis tercantik yang pernah Sasuke kenal. Tapi setiap bersamanya, Sasuke selalu ditampar realita jika dirinya tidak pernah bersyukur dengan kehidupan yang dimilikinya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke sadar bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tidak ingin dicintai oleh siapapun._

* * *

"Sakura," panggilan Ayahnya membuat Sakura yang tengah membaca buku mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ayahnya dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Iya? Mau minum teh?" tanyanya yang membuat lelaki Haruno itu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Tapi coba datangi bapak itu. Tampaknya ia butuh bantuan," Sakura mengikuti telunjuk Ayahnya yang berakhir di tempat seorang lelaki paruh baya yang terbaring dengan lemas. Wajahnya agak menghitam, yang Sakura tebak mungkin lelaki itu mengabaikan peringatan dokter untuk segera melakukan _hemodialisa_ dan baru masuk ke ruangan ini saat keadaanya sudah parah.

Menuruti permintaan Ayahnya, Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya—setelah memberikan _bookmark_ pada bukunya—dan mendatangi lelaki paruh baya itu. Sakura sempat melihat map putih yang ada di meja depan tempat tidur lelaki paruh baya itu dan melihat namanya adalah Fugaku Uchiha.

"Apa saya bisa membantu anda? Sepertinya anda membutuhkan sesuatu," sapa Sakura sembari tersenyum dan membuat lelaki paruh baya itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"A ... air," suara parau lelaki itu membuat Sakura menggangguk dan segera melihat kantong plastik putih yang diletakkan di atas meja dekat map putih. Namun saat menemukan air yang dimaksud lelaki Uchiha itu, Sakura mengeryitkan keningnya. Merk yang dipegangnya ini bukan merk yang seharusnya diminum oleh pasien _hemodialisa_.

"Sebentar ya _oji-san_ ," Sakura kembali ke tempat Ayahnya dan mengambil air gelas dengan merk yang diperbolehkan dokter dan menusuknya dengan sedotan, lalu kembali ke tempat lelaki Uchiha. "Maaf saya pakai air minum Ayah saya, tapi air minum yang _oji-san_ bawa itu tidak direkomendasikan oleh dokter."

Sakura membantu lelaki paruh baya itu untuk memimun air dengan sebelumnya Sakura memperingatkan untuk tidak banyak bergerak atau mesin _hemodialisis_ -nya berbunyi. Setelah memeriksa isi kantong plastik putih yang dibawa oleh lelaki paruh baya tersebut—yang mayoritas isinya adalah makanan yang dilarang oleh dokter—Sakura memilih untuk duduk sejenak di dekat lelaki Uchiha, mencoba beramah tamah sejenak sebelum kembali lagi ke tempat Ayahnya untuk membaca bukunya.

" _Oji-san_ sudah berapa kali kemari? Saya baru lihat wajahnya _oji-san_ hari ini."

"Baru dua kali. Ini yang kedua," jelasnya dengan suara pelan. Mengingatkan Sakura dengan kondisi Ayahnya waktu pertama kali masuk ke ruangan _hemodialisa_ ini empat tahun yang lalu.

"Oh pantas saya tidak pernah lihat _oji-san_ sebelumnya," Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sudah di vonis berapa lama, _oji-san?_ "

"Setahun yang lalu, tapi aku tidak langsung melakukan cuci darah."

"Kenapa?"

"Saya takut ketergantungan dengan mesin."

Kalau saja Sakura sedang tidak _bad mood_ akibat nilai UTS salah satu mata kuliahnya jelek, mungkin Sakura tertawa dan bercanda lelaki paruh baya di depannya. Namun pilihan aman Sakura hanyalah mengangguk paham dan berkata, "saya paham, _oji-san_. Banyak orang di ruangan ini sama seperti _oji-san_ , takut ketergantungan dengan mesin. Tapi menurut saya, menunda itu malah memperburuk keadaan _oji-san_ sendiri."

"Kamu benar nak," jawabnya pelan dan memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali. "Istri dan anak lelaki tertuaku sebenarnya sudah membujukku untuk segera mengambil tindakan, tapi aku keras kepala. Dan sekarang, aku berakhir di sini."

Sakura mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. Ia paham tidak semua orang punya keberanian dan lapang dada saat tubuhnya didiagnosa oleh dokter mengalami gagal ginjal. Sakura bersyukur Ayahnya langsung mengambil tindakan, meskipun mengakibatkan Ayahnya kehilangan pekerjaannya karena lelaki Haruno tersebut mengalami penurunan produktifitas yang signifikan dan perusahaan tempat Ayahnya bekerja menganggap Ayahnya hanyalah beban perusahaan.

Sakura tidak marah kepada perusahaan Ayahnya yang menyingkirkan Ayahnya seperti sampah, karena bagi Sakura tidak ada gunanya. Ia hanya melihat sisi baiknya saja, yaitu akhirnya ia bisa bersama Ayahnya sepanjang waktu dan bisa berbicara lebih banyak dari biasanya bersama Ayahnya.

" _Oji-san_ beruntung, setidaknya ada orang-orang yang menyayangi anda dan berusaha untuk membawa _oji-san_ kemari meskipun awalnya menolak. Keluarga anda pasti keluarga yang bahagia," Sakura berusaha untuk membuat lelaki paruh baya di depannya tidak memasang wajah muram dan berhasil. Ia tersenyum, meskipun menurut Sakura aneh. Tapi tidak apa-apa, tidak semua orang diciptakan untuk tersenyum dengan menawan di dunia ini.

"Ayahmu pasti beruntung memiliki putri sepertimu, nak."

Sakura mendengarnya hanya tertawa malu, " _oji-san_ bisa saja. Saya hanya anak biasa yang terlalu sering membebani Ayah saya."

"Jangan merendah nak, dirimu tampak putri yang baik bagi Ayahmu," jelasnya yang membuat mata Sakura sedikit panas. Ia tidak pernah terbiasa mendengar pujian bersama Ayahnya, karena Sakura kadang merasa tidak pantas. "Ibumu juga pasti bangga karena dirimu tidak mengeluh menjaga Ayahmu."

Sakura hanya tersenyum, meskipun hatinya sedikit sakit mendengar kata Ibu. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu wajah Ibunya seperti apa karena kata Ayahnya, wanita yang seharusnya ia panggil Ibu meninggalkannya dan Ayahnya untuk menikahi lelaki lainnya. Ayahnya tidak menyimpan satupun foto perempuan yang melahirkan Sakura karena ia takut jika Sakura akan mendendam pada Ibunya.

"Saya tidak punya Ibu," Sakura tetap tersenyum dan sebelum ia mendengarkan kata _default_ yang memuakkan, ia menambahkan " _Oji-san_ tidak perlu merasa meminta maaf karena itu bukan salah anda. Saya merasa tercukupi hanya hidup bersama Ayah saya, jadi tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Lelaki paruh baya itu tampak bersalah lalu menghela napas panjang sembari tersenyum—dan masih bagi Sakura tampak aneh—yang dibalas Sakura dengan senyuman terbaikknya.

"Andai anak lelakiku yang mengantarkanku tadi bersikap dewasa sepertimu, mungkin aku adalah Ayah paling bahagia di dunia ini."

" _Oji-san_ jangan seperti itu. Setiap anak memiliki keistimewaan sendiri yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan orang lain."

Lelaki paruh baya itu terdiam cukup lama dan Sakura pikir ia salah berucap. Ia sudah hendak meminta maaf, jika lelaki Uchiha itu tidak berkata, "Kamu benar nak, setiap anak tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan orang lain. Sepertinya aku mengerti kenapa anak itu membenciku."

"Saya rasa tidak ada anak yang membenci orang tuanya, apalagi orang baik seperti _oji-san,_ " Sakura mencoba menyakinkan, meskipun terasa hipokrit baginya.

Sakura bohong jika ia tidak membenci Ibunya yang meninggalkannya demi orang lain dan membuatnya melewatkan hampir banyak hal yang seharusnya dibaginya bersama Ibunya selama dua darsawasa eksis di dunia ini. Tapi Ayahnya selalu mengingatkannya untuk tidak membenci Ibunya yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya, kenapa Ayahnya tetap membela seorang wanita pengkhianat yang melahirkannya ke dunia ini.

" _Sakura, karena aku tidak bisa bertemu dan menjadi Ayahmu jika tidak bertemu Ibumu. Jadi tolong jangan benci dia dan membenci kenapa kami harus pernah bersinggungan dalam hidup ini._ " Itulah yang selalu dikatakan Ayahnya saat Sakura sedang marah karena ia dirundung dan mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri kenapa harus lahir jika tidak memiliki seorang Ibu di sisinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya Sakura bisa pamit untuk pergi sejenak dari lelaki Uchiha itu setelah ia menjadi pendengar cerita tentang keluarga lelaki tersebut. Ia memiliki seorang istri yang sangat sabar menghadapi kekeras kepalaan lelaki itu, memiliki dua orang putra yang di mana putra pertamanya bekerja sebagai CEO perusahaan lelaki tersebut—dan Sakura sekarang tengah mencari nama perusahaan yang disebutkan oleh lelaki Uchiha itu karena ia terlalu tidak peduli dengan sekitar—dan anak keduanya tengah kuliah tahun ketiga di Universitas yang sama dengan Sakura di jurusan Manajemen. Anak keduanya katanya sepantaran dengan Sakura, tapi menurut Ayahnya anak itu terlalu badung dan tidak serius kuliah.

Sakura bohong kalau ia tidak kesal mendengarnya. Ia sendiri adalah anak beasiswa di Universitas Konoha yang merupakan Universitas terbaik yang ada di Jepang dan di sisi lain ada anak yang berkecukupan membuang uang orang tuanya dengan kuliah main-main. Ia bahkan harus melewatkan hari-hari dirundung selama ini—meskipun kuantitasnya mulai berkurang saat tahun ketiga ini lantaran ia sibuk praktek dan menjadi asisten dosen—karena menjadi mahasiswa beasiswa di antara anak-anak kaya yang berkuliah di sana.

Alasan Sakura bertahan adalah demi membanggakan Ayahnya. Ia tahu Ayahnya membebaskannya untuk berkuliah di jurusan apapun selama ia bahagia. Tapi Sakura tahu, Ayahnya diam-diam menyimpan harapan melihatnya mengenakan pakaian putih dan mengalungkan stetoskop saat bekerja, membuat Sakura berusaha mati-matian untuk belajar agar masuk dengan jalur beasiswa dan mempertahankan nilainya agar tetap bisa menggenggam beasiswa. Agar ia bisa membanggakan Ayahnya karena memilikinya sebagai putrinya.

Saat sampai di kantin, Sakura segera melangkah menuju tempat air mineral dan membeli dua botol air _akua_ 600ml lalu membawanya ke kasir. Melihat ada donat di sana, Sakura juga akhirnya membeli donat karena mulutnya butuh mengunyah sesuatu agar kekesalannya hilang memikirkan ada anak yang menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang dimilikinya.

"Terima kasih," Sakura tersenyum dan membawa kantong plastik hitam yang berisi barang-barang yang dibelinya dengan bergumam lagu yang menceritakan kisah yang disukainya sepanjang masa.

Lalu netranya bertemu pandang dengan anak lelaki yang mengantar lelaki paruh baya Uchiha. Tanpa sadar Sakura mendengus melihat lelaki itu karena ia melihat lelaki itu tengah berkencan padahal Ayahnya tadi di ruangan _hemodialisa_ hampir mengalami dehidrasi karena tidak bisa mengambil minuman. Ayah lelaki itu belum dipasang _cimino_ sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak secara bebas seperti Ayah Sakura.

"Oh _tou-san_. Kenapa? H-hah? Uchiha _oji-san_ sesak napas? Iya aku ke sana sekarang." Sakura yang sempat berhenti sejenak karena menerima telepon Ayahnya, langsung berlari dari kantin kembali ke ruangan _hemodialisa._

Napasnya memburu dan saat Sakura hampir lupa bagaimana cara membuka pintu ruangan _hemodialisa_ , ada tangan yang menahankan pintu tersebut. Sakura melihat siapa orangnya dan ternyata anak dari lelaki Uchiha.

"A-Ayahmu sesak napas kata _tou-san_ ," Sakura mencoba menjelaskan secara terbata-bata lalu melangkah masuk ke ruangan dengan cepat. Ia merasa diikuti, tapi Sakura merasa wajar karena seorang anak pasti berlari menuju Ayahnya jika mendengar terjadi sesuatu kepadanya.

Kalau anak tersebut bukan termasuk golongan anak kurang ajar.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ia kenapa?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Ayahnya dipasang alat bantu pernapasan kepada perawat yang baru selesai mengurusi Ayahnya.

"Uchiha- _san_ mengalami sesak napas. Tidak apa-apa, ini memang sering terjadi jika tubuhnya tidak mampu melewati proses dialisa dengan baik," jelas perawat tersebut lalu pamit undur diri.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal dan melihat Ayahnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membuat Sasuke merasa aneh. Ayahnya mana mungkin seperti itu, terlihat lemah. Yang dikenalnya adalah Ayahnya selalu kuat, keras kepala dan arogansinya mampu membuatnya terpaksa melakukan banyak hal yang tidak diinginkannya.

" _Oji-san_ , ini air minumnya. Ini pakai sedotan juga ya minumnya. Kalau mau minum nanti panggil aku saja. Ah iya, namaku Sakura Haruno. Maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri tadi padahal kita sudah mengobrol lama," suara perempuan yang membuatnya berlari ke ruangan itu membuat Sasuke menoleh dan ekspresi dilihatnya sama seperti tadi ia amati. Tengah tersenyum pada Ayahnya, lalu saat netra mereka bertemu—seperti sekarang—maka ia akan memberikan tatapan menusuk dan seolah Sasuke adalah sampah yang menganggu.

" _Tou-san_ tidak perlu airmu. Aku sudah membelinya tadi," Sasuke mengembalikan air minum yang diletakkan perempuan itu di atas meja yang berada di depan tempat tidur Ayahnya.

"Dan jika kamu memang anaknya, seharusnya kamu tahu jika Ayahmu hanya boleh minum air dengan merk ini," Sakura tersenyum sinis dan mendorong botol air itu ke dada Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke kesal karena ia belum pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya oleh perempuan manapun.

"Berapa harganya? Aku ganti uangmu," Sasuke mengambil dompetnya dan Sakura hanya menghela napas.

"Tidak usah," Sakura mengibaskan tangannya dengan cepat. "Lebih baik jaga Ayahmu dengan benar dan bukannya pacaran di kantin. Kamu anaknya kan?"

Sasuke kalah telak dengan sindiran itu dan membuat Sasuke menggemerutukkan giginya. Ia hendak membalas, tapi perempuan itu sudah memilih kembali duduk di dekat tempat tidur lelaki paruh baya yang Sasuke tebak adalah Ayah perempuan itu. Perempuan itu tersenyum kepada Ayahnya lalu kembali membaca buku anak-anak. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum sinis dengan selera bacaan perempuan itu.

"Sa ... suke," suara Ayahnya membuat Sasuke berhenti mengamati perempuan bersurai Sakura—yang kebetulan juga bernama Sakura—dan menoleh ke tempat Ayahnya. "Aku mau minum."

Netra Sasuke jatuh kepada botol minum yang dipegangnya dan ia menghela napas. Membuka tutup botol minuman tersebut dan menyodorkan kepada Ayahnya. Lalu sadar jika Ayahnya tidak bisa bergerak bebas sehingga Sasuke membantu lelaki tersebut minum. Membuat Sasuke merasa miris sekaligus ingin mengejek karena melihat Ayahnya sekarang tidak berdaya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengusap matanya tidak percaya saat melihat perempuan bernama Sakura berada di Fakultasnya, Fakultas Ekonomi dua hari kemudian. Tengah berjalan beriringan dengan Ino yang merupakan primadona di Fakultasnya sekaligus mantan Sasuke entah keberapa. Sasuke yakin perempuan bersurai seperti Sakura itu bukan berasal dari Fakultasnya karena ia hampir memacari sebagian besar kaum hawa penghuni Fakultasnya.

"Dia yang kemarin membuatmu berlari meninggalkanku tempo hari bukan?" perempuan yang bergelanyut manja di lengannya yang membuat Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti itik di samping Ino, meskipun Ino itu juga tidak cantik."

"Tutup mulutmu!" bentak Sasuke dan menepis tangan perempuan itu. Ia bisa melihat keterkejutan perempuan itu dan Sasuke tidak peduli. Sejujurnya ia juga sudah bosan dengan perempuan di depannya ini dan menghina seseorang. Dia tidak tahu apapun tentang perempuan di samping Ino itu.

"Sasuke- _kun ..._ "

"Kita putus."

Sasuke meninggalkan perempuan itu dan membiarkan perempuan itu berteriak histeris, lalu melemparkan sumpah serapah kepadanya. Ia mengusap tengkuknya karena menyadari jika ia membela perempuan yang jelas-jelas menginjak harga dirinya tempo hari dan tanpa sadar langkahnya membawanya ke kantin. Ia hendak berbalik, tapi netranya lagi-lagi menangkap eksistensi perempuan Haruno itu tengah tersenyum mendengarkan cerita Ino yang mengebu-gebu. Membuatnya tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum, lalu terkesiap saat ia bertemu pandang dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

Sasuke sudah lupa kapan terakhir kalinya jantunya berdebar lebih kencang dari seharusnya karena sebuah senyuman dan hari ini ia mengalaminya lagi. Dan pelakunya adalah seorang perempuan yang bahkan jelas-jelas tampak tidak menyukai kehadirannya—tapi anehnya hari ini ia mendapatkan senyuman perempuan itu—serta kesabarannya sama seperti Ibunya saat mendengarkan cerita Ayahnya tentang masa muda lelaki Uchiha itu.

"Namanya Sakura Haruno bukan?" gumam Sasuke sudah meninggalkan area kantin dan memegangi dadanya, hanya untuk mendengarkan jantungnya yang bekerja lebih aktif dari biasanya hanya karena sebuah senyuman.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Oji-san_ juga kontrol hari ini ya?" Sakura menyambut Ayahnya saat netra perempuan itu menangkap kehadiran Ayahnya di ruang tunggu tiga hari kemudian.

Kali ini Sasuke pergi bersama Ibunya dan tidak ada paksaan siapapun untuk berada di sana. Ibunya sampai menatapnya tidak percaya dan bertanya apakah Sasuke tidak pergi kuliah ataupun pergi kumpul bersama teman-temannya. Membuat Sasuke benar-benar terlihat sebagai anak kurang ajar yang tidak ingin tahu keadaan Ayahnya dan apa saja yang harus dilakukan Sasuke untuk menangani Ayahnya.

"Namamu Sakura Haruno ya?" tanya Mikoto yang duduk di samping Sakura sementara Ayahnya duduk di samping Ayah Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri di samping Ibunya karena tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Meskipun sebagian kecil dirinya memang ingin menguping konversasi apa yang akan diangkat oleh Ibunya bersama perempuan itu.

"Iya. Kenapa tahu nama saya, _oba-san_?"

"Suamiku ada bercerita tentangmu. Benar katanya, dirimu secantik Sakura," puji Ibunya yang membuat wajah perempuan itu bersemu merah dan Sasuke ingin menertawakan perempuan itu yang tersipu karena pujian Ibunya.

" _Oba-san_ bisa saja. Saya tidak cantik, saya terlalu bagus untuk mendapatkan predikat itu karena saya tomboy," perempuan itu tersenyum dan entah kenapa, Sasuke mulai menyukai juga suara perempuan itu selain hanya senyumannya.

Sasuke mendengarkan konversasi random perempuan beda generasi tersebut dan Sasuke mendapatkan beberapa fakta. Sakura ternyata satu tahun lebih muda dari Sasuke—tidak sepantaran seperti dugaan Ayahnya—berkuliah di jurusan kedokteran di Universitas tempatnya menuntut ilmu dengan jalur beasiswa. Sasuke juga mendapati fakta jika Sakura piatu sejak lahir dan membuat Ibunya mengambil keputusan spontan, "Sakura, kamu kujadikan anakku saja bagaimana?" yang dibalas perempuan itu dengan tawa.

" _Oba-san_ , Ayah saya dipanggil. Saya permisi dulu ya," pamit Sakura dan menggandeng lengan lelaki paruh baya yang dipanggilnya dengan Ayah. Sakura tampak menikmati humor garing yang dilempar ayah perempuan itu padahal bagi Sasuke tidak terdengar lucu sedikitpun.

"Sasuke, duduk di sini." Panggilan Ayahnya yang terdengar bagi Sasuke seperti perintah membuatnya melangkah menuju tempat duduk di samping Ayahnya. Ia pikir tidak akan ada konversasi apapun yang akan terjadi diantara mereka berdua, sampai Ayahnya bersua "Ayah berpikir untuk menjodohkanmu."

Sasuke menatap penuh dengki kepada Ayahnya. Kenapa Ayahnya selalu berusaha mendestruktifkan semua usaha Sasuke untuk menjadi anak baik dengan ucapan-ucapannya yang mengesalkan? Ia bukan boneka Ayahnya dan ia tidak akan menurut meskipun Ayahnya sekarang tengah sakit.

Bahkan jika Ayahnya sekarat sekalipun, Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau bersama dengan seseorang yang dijodohkan oleh Ayahnya itu!

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan bersama Ayahnya sembari mengangguk puas. Hasil laboratorium Ayahnya menunjukkan _ureum_ di tubuh Ayahnya cenderung stabil setelah bulan lalu naik terlalu banyak sehingga Sakura harus melakukan diet kepada Ayahnya. Saat netranya melihat lelaki Uchiha, ia baru ingat belum memberikan catatan yang sudah disiapkannya.

" _Tou-san_ tunggu di sini sebentar ya. Aku ke tempat _oji-san_ sebentar."

Saat sampai di tempat keluarga Uchiha, entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan aura kelam mengelilingi Ayah dan anak keluarga tersebut. Deheman Sakura membuat atensi kedua adam beda generasi itu tertuju kepada Sakura dan ia mengeluarkan bundelan kertas yang sudah dijilid rapi dari tasnya, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Uchiha muda.

"Saya tadi lupa memberikan itu pada _oji-san_. Di situ tertulis makanan apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh _oji-san_ makan serta penjelasannya. Oh iya, di situ juga ada beberapa kombinasi makanan yang bisa _oji-san_ pakai saat makan," jelas Sakura sembari tersenyum lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Saya undur diri karena setelah ini saya ada praktikum. Selamat siang."

Lalu Sakura melangkah cepat mendatangi Ayahnya dan mereka bercerita banyak hal. Meskipun tepatnya Sakura yang becerita dan Ayahnya yang menjadi pendengar. Sesekali Ayahnya memang memberikan pendapat dan Sakura terus bercerita sampai mereka masuk ke dalam taksi yang akan mengantarkan Ayahnya ke apartemen.

"Sakura."

"Ya, _tou-san_?"

"Kamu mau dijodohkan?"

Sakura yang sedang minum air mineral tersedak mendengarnya, lalu menatap Ayahnya dengan horor. Lelaki Haruno itu pasti tahu jika Sakura tidak berminat dengan hal berbau asmara dan ia sendiri memang sejak lama sudah menjadi tuna asmara sejauh yang diingatnya. Meskipun kalau sekarang ia memang sedikit merasakan percik afeksi terhadap lawan jenis, tapi bukan berarti ia mau dijodohkan. Sekalipun itu permintaan Ayahnya.

Karena Sakura tidak kunjung menjawab, lelaki Haruno itu menggengam tangan Sakura dan membuat perempuan itu melihat Ayahnya. "Ayah hanya bertanya, tidak memaksamu untuk menerimanya, Sakura."

"Kenapa _tou-san_ menanyakan hal itu kepadaku?"

"Tadi Fugaku mengobrol denganku dan ia tertarik menjodohkan anaknya yang terakhir denganmu."

Sakura dan lelaki itu? Tidak salah? Anaknya yang ganteng begitu mau dijodohkan dengan Sakura yang tomboy dan biasa-biasa saja ini?

"Dan _tou-san_ bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang itu keputusanmu, bukan keputusanku. Tapi sejujurnya aku berharap dirimu menolaknya, Sakura. Ayah tidak mau berpisah denganmu."

Sakura mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan menyadarkan kepalanya di pundak Ayahnya. "Aku tidak akan menerimanya, _tou-san_. Aku tidak akan pergi dari sisi _tou-san_ sampai kapanpun."

Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Sakura melihat bunga Sakura yang bermekaran. Membuatnya tersenyum dan mungkin ia bisa mengajak Ayahnya untuk pergi _hanami_ bersama Ino jika kuliahnya tidak padat nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

Kali berikutnya saat Sakura bertemu dengan lelaki Uchiha saat _hemodialisa_. Ternyata lelaki Uchiha itu mendapatkan jadwal sama seperti Ayahnya Sakura, hari Kamis. Sakura datang menyapa dan ia bisa merasakan tatapan menusuk dari anak bungsu lelaki Uchiha tersebut. Ini pasti berhubungan dengan perjodohan tersebut.

" _Oji-san_ , kudengar anda mau menjodohkan saya dengan anak anda ya?" tanya Sakura sembari tersenyum dan mengabaikan tatapan menusuk yang dilemparkan si bungsu kepadanya.

"Jadi apa dirimu menerimanya?" pertanyaan Sakura malah berbuah pertanyaan dan membuat Sakura menggeleng pelan. Netranya bisa menangkap sinar kekecewaan di mata lelaki Uchiha tersebut dan tatapan menusuk di punggungnya intensitasnya mulai berkurang.

"Saya tidak tahu apa yang membuat _oji-san_ menganggap saya pantas dijadikan menantu, tapi saya menolaknya." Jelas Sakura hati-hati karena ia tahu orang yang tengah sakit sensitifitasnya jauh lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. "Menurut saya, sebuah perasaan itu tidaklah bisa dipaksakan. _Oji-san_ mungkin merasa pilihan yang dibuat adalah yang terbaik. Namun apakah itu yang juga dipikirkan oleh anak _oji-san_? Apakah ia tidak membenci keputusan _oji-san_? Apakah _oji-san_ juga tidak memikirkan perasaan anak _oji-san_ yang mungkin saja mencintai orang lain?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab perkataan Sakura yang membuatnya salah tingkah dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Apa ia salah berbicara?

"Itu ... saya tidak bermaksud menggurui _oji-san_. Saya hanya menyampaikan opini saja dan kalau ...," penjelasan Sakura tidak selesai lantaran Fugaku Uchiha tertawa dan membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya di mana penjelasannya yang terdengar lucu.

"Kamu benar-benar mirip seperti istriku dalam bertutur kata dan memandang semua masalah di dunia ini," tawanya yang membuat Sakura menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ah ... iya? Saya tidak tahu."

Dan konversasi mereka terus bergulir selama beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke pamit undur diri karena merasa terabaikan. Tapi Fugaku Uchiha tidak membiarkan Sasuke pergi begitu saja dan meminta anaknya untuk mentraktir Sakura makan.

Jadi mereka berdua berakhir berjalan beriringan dan tidak ada konversasi yang tercipta. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tengah memasang _headset_ dan tidak lama kemudian bergumam sebuah lagu yang Sasuke tidak tahu apa. Ia terus mengamati Sakura dan tanpa sadar mereka sudah tiba di kantin rumah sakit. Sakura langsung menuju bagian makanan berat dan memesan beberapa menu sekaligus yang membuat Sasuke terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin tubuh sekurus Sakura bisa makan sebanyak itu?

"Ah tidak perlu membayar makananku. Aku masih punya uang," Sakura mencegah Sasuke untuk membayarkan makannya dan segera mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar seluruh makanannya. Mencari tempat duduk yang membuat mereka berakhir di meja dekat pendingin udara.

"Makanamu banyak," komentar Sasuke yang melihat Sakura makan dengan lahap. "Tidak takut gendut?"

"Kenapa harus takut?" Sakura berbalik bertanya dan netra mereka beradu sejenak, sebelum Sakura memutuskan untuk memutuskannya untuk kembali kepada piring makanannya.

"Biasanya perempuan takut dianggap gendut."

"Aku ingin hidup lama, jadi aku tidak mau menyiksa diriku dengan diet tidak benar."

Konversasi mereka berdua berakhir. Hanya bunyi piring yang beradu dengan peralatan makan di tempat Sakura sementara Sasuke menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya dan tangan lainnya memegang segelas _ice tea_. Sasuke memilih menjadi pengamat Sakura dan baru kali ini ia melihat seorang perempuan makan dengan lahap di depannya. Karena ia terbiasa melihat perempuan yang berusaha menjaga citra di depannya dengan makan sesedikit dan sepelan mungkin. Berusaha untuk terlihat elegan dan mencoba menangkap atensi Sasuke agar mereka diberikan sepercik afeksi darinya.

Tapi perempuan di depannya tidak seperti itu. Ia terlihat hanya mempedulikan dirinya dan tidak masalah dengan pandangan orang lain kepadanya. Dan Sasuke tanpa sadar meneguk air ludahnya karena dirinya merasa lapar hanya karena melihat seseorang makan. Sasuke tidak pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya dan penyebabnya adalah perempuan di depannya ini.

"Mau membantuku menghabiskannya? Aku rasa tidak sanggup memakannya sendiri," entah Sakura menyadari jika Sasuke merasa lapar mendadak atau apa, ia menawarkan Sasuke untuk membantunya menghabiskan sepiring _fry gyoza_.

Sasuke mengambil satu _fry gyoza_ dan mengunyah pelan panganan itu, lalu menatap Sakura. Ia berusaha membuka konversasi, suatu hal yang jarang ia lakukan dan sekarang ia melanggar maksim yang ada pada diri Sasuke. "Kamu kuliah di jurusan apa?"

"Kedokteran. Sekarang tahun ketigaku."

"Oh," Sasuke menelan panganan yang ada di mulutnya. "Pantas kau terlihat pintar."

"Aku tidak pintar," entah Sakura merendah atau memang sikapnya yang tidak begitu senang menerima pujian, Sasuke tidak mencoba mempermasalahkannya. Ia terlalu terbius dengan suara khas Sakura.

"Masuk ke Universitas Konoha di jurusan paling sulit dengan jalur beasiswa sudah membuktikan dirimu pintar, Haruno."

"Ah benarkah? Aku tidak merasa demikian. Mungkin karena Ayahku tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, ahahaha."

Karena Sakura mengatakana Ayah, Sasuke jadi teringat dirinya yang terjebak di jurusannya sekarang karena paksaan Ayahnya dan bukan karena keinginannya. Mengingat hal itu membuat Sasuke kesal dan sepertinya Sakura menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sasuke jika mengingat Ayahnya, sehingga berkata, "Uchiha- _san_ , apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke cepat dan tidak ingin netranya bertemu pandang dengan netra Sakura karena ia tidak ingin perempuan itu mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Oh. Oke."

Tidak ada konversasi lagi dan hanya bunyi gigitan Sakura pada _fry gyoza_ membuat Sasuke tidak suka. Ia tidak terbiasa diabaikan seperti ini, karena selama ini semua perempuan di dekatnya berusaha meraih atensinya barang sejenak. Bukan diperlakukan seperti ini, seolah entitasnya jauh lebih tidak berarti dari beberapa piring makanan.

"Apa dirimu bahagia dengan perkuliahanmu, Haruno?"

"Hah? Maaf tadi Uchiha- _san_ bilang apa?" Sasuke melihat Sakura melepaskan _headset_ yang ada di telinga perempuan itu yang membuatnya menghela napas.

Ia benar-benar diabaikan kehadirannya oleh perempuan bernama Sakura Haruno ini.

"Apa dirimu bahagia dengan perkuliahanmu, Haruno?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaanya, mendestruktif lagi batas maksim yang ada pada dirinya. Biasanya ia hanya merespon seperlunya pada suatu konversasi dan bukan menjadi seseorang yang aktif dalam sebuah konversasi.

Dan Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura tersenyum, membuat jantung kembali bekerja abnormal hanya untuk sebuah senyuman dari perempuan yang jelas-jelas mengabaikannya sepanjang waktu. Membuatnya melanggar banyak hal yang ada pada diri Sasuke yang biasanya, hanya untuk membuat konversasi di antara mereka berjalan. "Tentu saja. Membuat Ayahku bangga adalah tujuan utamaku dalam hidup."

"Apa dirimu tidak punya impian pribadi, Haruno?"

"Tentu saja ada," tawanya dan netra mereka berdua lagi-lagi bertemu pandang. "Tapi daripada mencoba untuk memilih salah satu, impian Ayahku atau impianku, kenapa aku tidak menggabungkan keduanya?"

Sasuke tidak pernah mendengar jawaban seperti ini. Selama ini jika ia berkata pada orang-orang jika sebenarnya Sasuke tidak menyukai jurusannya karena paksaan Ayahnya, mereka selalu menyarankan Sasuke untuk berhenti dan mengejar impiannya. Atau tidak, memaksa Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan semuanya meskipun nanti pada akhinya Sasuke tidak menggunakan ilmu yang dipelajari selama berkuliah.

"Jangan bercanda, Haruno. Bagaimana mungkin dirimu bisa menggabungkan keduanya sementara dirimu hanya mengambil satu jurusan saja?"

"Dan apakah impian harus selalu berarti aku masuk ke jurusan yang aku inginkan, Uchiha- _san_?"

Lagi, pernyataan yang tidak terduga didengar oleh Sasuke. Melihat Sakura yang tersenyum kepadanya dan seperti menunggu sanggahan yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke untuk perempuan itu. Hanya untuk—mungkin—dipatahkan kembali dengan pernyataan yang tidak terduga.

"Memangnya apa impianmu, Haruno?"

"Menjadi penulis."

"Dan kau sudah mencapainya?"

"Tentu. Kalau tidak, bagaimana caranya aku bisa pulang pergi naik taksi dengan Ayahku setiap ke rumah sakit ini? Bagaimana aku bisa mengontrol nutrisi yang masuk ke tubuh Ayahku jika aku tidak berhasil menggapainya?"

Entah kenapa, mendengar perkataan Sakura membuat Sasuke merasa malu. Selama ini ia selalu mengeluh dan marah kepada keputusan Ayahnya yang keras kepala. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membuat masalah dan membuat Ayahnya murka dengan sikap Sasuke. Sementara perempuan di depannya berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar impiannya sembari berusaha mencapai apa yang diimpikan oleh Ayahnya. Sakura bahkan tidak tampak keberatan dengan semua hal ekstra yang harus dilakukannya agar membuat semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Memangnya impian Uchiha- _san_ apa?" kali ini Sakura yang membuka konversasi setelah sebelum-sebelumnya Sasuke yang terus melakukannya.

Sasuke ragu untuk mengatakannya. Karena sejujurnya, ia sendiri tidak pernah mengatakan secara gamblang apa yang diimpikannya kepada orang-orang. Ia takut ditertawakan oleh semua orang jika mendengarnya, karena tidak sesuai dengan citranya selama ini.

"Kau akan menertawakannya, Haruno."

"Kenapa harus, Uchiha- _san_? Bukankah impian itu bukti jika kita hidup?"

Netra mereka bertemu lagi dan Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke. Membuat jantungnya yang tadi sempat bekerja normal kembali bekerja abnormal. Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan memejamkan matanya, menyiapkan mental untuk mengatakannya. "Aku ingin menjadi _mangaka_."

"Wah benarkah?" entah perempuan itu mencoba terdengar antusias atau apa, Sasuke tidak kunjung membuka kelopak matanya. "Kalau begitu mungkin kita bisa menjadi _patner_ yang cocok jika aku ingin memvisualisasikan cerita buatanku."

Sasuke membuka matanya dan mendapati Sakura tampak bersemangat menggerakkan jari telunjuknya. Serta entah darimana sebuah buku catatan kecil hadir di atas meja mereka dan Sakura mulai menuliskan sesuatu entah untuk apa. Membuat Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa seterbuka ini dengan seseorang yang bahkan ia belum kenal baik. Yang tahu akan cita-citanya ini hanyalah keluarganya dan Ayahnya menganggap impian Sasuke hanyalah impian sia-sia.

"Tapi percuma, Haruno. Ayahku tidak mendukung impianku itu."

" _Oji-san_? Memangnya apa katanya?"

"Impianku tidak menghasilkan apapun. Itu hanyalah impian masa mudaku dan saat aku tua nanti, aku akan menyesalinya."

"Oh," Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku catatan kecilnya dan netra mereka bertemu pandang. "Apakah dirimu pernah membuktikan jika impianmu bisa menghasilkan sesuatu untukmu?"

Sasuke terdiam, tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Mencoba mengingat kembali dan meskipun Ayahnya bilang impiannya itu sia-sia, kepala keluarga Uchiha itu tidak pernah membuang seluruh peralatan menggambarnya. Lalu Sasuke seolah ditampar oleh kenyataan, jika selama ini dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah berusaha untuk membuktikan pada Ayahnya jika perkataan lelaki itu tentang impiannya salah. Sasuke sendiri yang menyerah untuk mengejar impiannya hanya karena perkataan Ayahnya.

"Uchiha- _san_ , semua orang tua hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi anaknya dan kupikir itulah alasan mengapa _oji-san_ mengatakan itu kepadamu," Sakura menatap langit-langit kantin seolah juga ikut merenungi hidup Sasuke padahal Sasuke bukanlah bagian yang penting bagi hidup perempuan itu. Lalu netra mereka berdua bertemu, "Tapi hasil akhir itu tergantung pada kita sendiri. Apakah kita menyerah mengejar impian kita, apakah kita berakhir mengikuti impian orang tua kita meskipun tidak bahagia atau kita mencoba mengkombinasikan keduanya?"

Sasuke tidak bisa mengatakan apapun karena semua yang dikatakan oleh Sakura benar adanya. Sasuke yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari semuanya dan hanya bisa mengutuk keinginan Ayahnya tanpa berusaha membuktikan jika dirinya bisa membuktikan kepada Ayahnya jika impiannya tidak sia-sia. Sasuke sendiri yang berhenti mengejar impiannya dan bukannya berjuang sedikitpun.

Dan yang menyadarkan Sasuke tentang semuanya adalah seorang perempuan yang ada di depannya. Yang baru kembali dari kasir untuk membeli donat untuk dimakannya saat menjaga Ayah perempuan itu di ruangan _hemodialisa_.

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak pembicaraan di hari itu, Sasuke kembali ke ruangan yang dulu disebutnya ruangan imajinasi. Ruangan yang berisi berbagai peralatan menggambar mulai dari yang manual sampai yang digital, dibelinya dari menyisihkan uang jajannya sejak SD sampai SMA. Membersihkan ruangan tersebut dan menata kembali ruangan itu agar ia bisa menggambar dengan nyaman. Fugaku memang pernah bertanya kenapa Sasuke tertarik kembali menggunakan ruangan itu setelah tiga tahun ini mengabaikannya dan Sasuke menjawab dengan lantang ia ingin mengejar impiannya.

Sasuke pikir ia akan mendapatkan cemooh dari Ayahnya, jadi saat mendengar Ayahnya berkata, "Jangan sampai lupa waktu makanmu," membuat Sasuke tidak percaya. Ia merasa berada di dalam mimpi karena Ayahnya tidak mencemoohnya.

Dan soal Sakura sendiri, Sasuke tidak ada bertemu dengannya lagi selain di ruangan _hemodialisa_. Sudah tiga kali jadwal _hemodialisa_ berlalu semenjak kejadian itu dan setiap kali mereka bertemu, Sasuke memperlihatkan hasil menggambarnya di buku sketsa maupun yang sudah diwarnainya dengan cat air di kertas menggambarnya. Membuat Sakura bercanda jika perempuan itu memiliki kemampuan seperti Sasuke, mungkin hidupnya sangat tertolong saat menggambarkan hasil praktikum di laporan manualnya.

Saat di kampus, mereka tidak sering bersinggungan. Kalaupun iya, Sakura tampak terburu-buru sehingga Sasuke tidak pernah menyapa perempuan itu dengan benar. Sasuke sendiri tidak merasa urgensi untuk masuk ke Fakultas Kedokteran, tempat Sakura menuntut ilmu karena merasa Sasuke bukanlah siapa-siapa perempuan itu. Mereka bahkan belum bisa disebut sebagai seorang teman meskipun banyak konversasi yang mereka lakukan saat bertemu di ruang _hemodialisa_.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Ibunya meminta Sasuke untuk mengundang Sakura serta Ayahnya ke rumah untuk merayakan ulang tahun Fugaku. Membuat Sasuke sadar ia bahkan tidak memiliki nomor telepon Sakura dan berencana memintanya agar ia tidak perlu datang ke Fakultas Kedokteran. Setelah bertanya dengan beberapa orang di mana keberadaan Sakura—yang ternyata, Sakura lumayan terkenal di Fakultasnya karena semua orang yang ditanyai Sasuke tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud—langkahnya berakhir menuju kantin Fakultas.

Namun yang dilihatnya adalah semua orang membentuk lingkaran besar dan ia melihat rambut Sakura basah disiram likuid berwarna kuning—karena Sasuke melihat rambut Sakura meneteskan likuid-likuid tersebut—dan ada perempuan pirang yang menyindir Sakura sementara di belakang perempuan tersebut ada seorang lelaki bersurai kuning yang tidak melakukan apapun.

"Kasihan ya Haruno- _san_. Padahal dia yang didekati oleh Namikaze - _san_ tapi si Shion malah melabrak Haruno- _san_ ," perkataan orang yang tepat di samping Sasuke membuat langkahnya hendak menghampiri Sakura sesegera mungkin diurungkan.

Setidaknya Sasuke harus tahu apa yang terjadi untuk mengambil sebuah tindakan.

"Kenapa harus kasihan padanya? Haruno sendiri yang genit. Sudah tahu Namikaze itu punya pacar, untuk apa ia mau menerima keberadaanya disekitarnya?"

"Hei, kudengar bahkan Haruno itu sering dirundung oleh Shion sejak pertama kali masuk ke Fakultas ini karena ia miskin."

"Oh aku juga mendengarnya. Dia masuk kemari karena beasiswa bukan? Seharusnya dia tahu diri dan tidak membuat masalah dan juga...,"

"Tutup mulutmu, brengsek!" Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar orang-orang disekitarnya menghina Sakura dan atensi semua orang tertuju pada Sasuke. Ia sendiri sudah tidak peduli dan menerobos lingkaran orang-orang untuk menggapai Sakura. Melemparkan jaketnya ke kepala Sakura dan menatap tajam perempuan yang tadi dia dengar bernama Shion. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada tunanganku?"

Semuanya mendadak senyap saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu selama beberapa saat. Perempuan bernama Shion itu sepertinya baru pulih dari keterkejutannya, "ma-mana mungkin si miskin itu punya pacar! Apalagi pacaranya sepertimu, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Tutup mulutmu, brengsek," Sasuke menatap tajam perempuan itu dan andai saja matanya memiliki kekuatan laser, ingin ia melubangi setiap jengkal tubuh perempuan itu. "Memangnya dia harus mengatakan kepada semua orang jika dia adalah milikku? Memangnya dia harus menggumbar sesuatu yang tidak begitu penting?"

Lalu tatapan Sasuke beralih pada lelaki pirang yang ada di belakang perempuan blonde ini. Sasuke merangkul Sakura dan menatap sinis lelaki itu, "dan maaf saja, tunanganku jauh lebih mencintaiku daripada apapun di dunia ini. Kau mungkin hanya salah paham karena kebajikannya padamu selama ini."

Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana raut wajah Sakura sekarang ini, karena ia terlalu fokus untuk memberikan pelajaran pada semua orang yang berani merundung Sakura. Ia tidak suka melihat Sakura diperlakukan seperti ini. Benar Sakura itu tampak tidak begitu peduli dengan sekitar, tapi ia miliaran jauh lebih baik dari semua orang yang merundung perempuan ini. Setidaknya Sakura selalu menjadi dirinya sendiri dan memandang segala sesuatu di dunia ini dari sisi positif.

"Dan mulai detik ini, jika aku mendengar ada yang menganggu tunanganku, aku tidak segan untuk membuat kalian menderita selama berada di Universitas ini," Sasuke melemparkan tatapan tajamnya kepada sekitar lalu memandang Sakura yang kepalanya ditutupi oleh jaketnya. Tatapannya melembut dan sebelah tangannya yang tidak melingkar di pundak Sakura menggandeng tangan Sakura. "Sakura, ayo kita pulang."

Mereka membelah lautan manusia dan meninggalkan kantin Fakultas Kedokteran dengan kehebohan. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu kenapa mengatakan demikian, tapi ia merasa harus mengatakannya. Ia tidak tahan melihat Sakura diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang-orang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang luka?" Sasuke menyamakan tingginya dengan Sakura dan mengusap pelan kepala perempuan itu agar likuid-likuid lengket yang berada di kepala Sakura diserap oleh jaketnya. Tapi Sasuke menyadari jika netra Sakura tampak ketakutan dan tampak berkaca-kaca. "Menangislah, aku tidak akan protes."

Hanya butuh kalimat itu untuk membuat segala emosi yang ada pada Sakura meledak. Membuat bulir likuid bening mengalir dari netra Sakura dan sesekali ia mencoba mengigit bibir bagian bawah agar isaknya tidak lolos dari mulutnya. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang menggerakkannya hari ini, dari menolong Sakura dengan berbohong bahwa mereka adalah tunangan, mengizinkan seseorang menangis di depannya dan sekarang, ia memeluk perempuan itu.

Sasuke mengusap pelan kepala Sakura yang terlindungi jaketnya dan perempuan itu akhirnya tidak bisa menahan isakannya lagi. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi ia membiarkan semua emosi Sakura meledak, mendestruktifkan seluruh pertahan Sasuke yang terakhir untuk tidak membiarkannya menyadari afeksi yang sudah lama ia kunci.

Bahwa seorang Sasuke Uchiha resmi bukan menjadi seseorang yang alpa dengan afeksi bernama cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

Jangan remehkan kecepatan gosip menyebar, karena keesokan harinya saat Sasuke baru melangkahkan kakinya ke kampus, semua orang langsung menatap Sasuke seolah ia adalah pendosa. Di sampingnya ada Sakura juga yang memasang wajah tanda tanya—Sasuke menjemputnya tadi dengan alasan ia butuh pencerahan untuk plot _manga_ yang sedang dikerjakan padahal itu hanyalah alibi belaka—dan Sasuke sendiri bersyukur jika Sakura itu kadang agak telat menyadari atensi yang sekarang mereka dapatkan karena kejadian kemarin.

"Mereka kenapa? Aku salah pakai baju ya?" tanya Sakura lalu melihat pakaiannya. "Tapi hari ini aku hanya mau mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan. Tidak masalah aku hanya pakai kaus dan celana jeans belelku kan?"

Lihat, Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa membaca situasi. Membuat Sasuke menghela napas dan Sakura melirik Sasuke bingung. Memangnya pilihan pakaiannya sekarang salah? Ya, tidak terlihat seperti anak FK—Fakultas Kedokteran—memang, tapi Sakura kemari hanya untuk mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan lalu pulang ke apartemen untuk mengantarkan Ayahnya ke tempat _hemodialisa_.

"Sakura!" pekikan Ino membuat Sasuke berjengit sebentar karena kaget dan ia bisa melihat Ino langsung menerjang Sakura sehingga perempuan itu hampir tersungkur ke tanah. Sasuke hendak refleks menangkap lengan Sakura, tapi ternyata keseimbangan perempuan itu jauh lebih baik dari dugaanya. "Ya ampun Sakura. Kamu kenapa tidak bilang kalau sudah tunangan dengan Sasuke? Aku tahu dirimu memang tidak suka dengan hal-hal berbau romansa, tapi bukan berarti aku sahabatmu sejak SD ini dilupakan dengan berita bahagiamu itu. Sahabat macam apa dirimu yang melupakanku, Sakura?"

"H-hah?" jika Sakura kebingungan dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino, Sasuke bahkan mempertanyakan kenapa Ino bisa berbicara sepanjang itu dalam sekali tarikan napas dan dengan kecepatan yang nyaris seperti rap itu. "Ino kamu demam? Sebentar aku ambil termometer digitalku di tas."

"Yha! Sakura, aku tidak sakit tahu!" pekik Ino yang membuat telinga Sasuke berdenging. Untung Sasuke sudah putus dengan perempuan ini atau dia kemungkinan besar bisa menjadi tuna rungu karena mendengar pekikan perempuan blonde itu setiap saat.

"Lalu kenapa kamu berbicara aneh begitu? Aku tunangan siapa?" Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya lalu netranya bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. "Uchiha- _san_ , tapi aku bukannya sudah menolak tawaran untuk bertunangan?"

Untung saja Sakura berbicara dengan volume kecil sehingga hanya dapat ditanggap oleh telinga Sasuke dan Ino. Dan Ino sendiri sekarang tengah menatap Sakura dan Sasuke secara bergantian dengan tempo yang cepat, lalu berkata, "ini sebenarnya ada apa? Kalian tengah mempermainkanku atau bagaimana?!"

"Itu...," Sakura hendak menjelaskan, tapi disela oleh Sasuke, "Haruno, bukannya hari ini Ayahmu mau HD?"

"Ah benar. Aku harus segera mengembalikan buku," Sakura menepuk tangannya karena sempat lupa tujuannya ke kampus sejenak. "Ino, nanti lagi ya kita mengobrolnya. Aku ada urusan urgent ini."

Baik Sasuke dan Ino melihat kepergian Sakura dalam diam, lalu Sasuke sengaja tidak ingin bertemu pandang dengan Ino karena ia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi harus menghadapi cercaan pertanyaan seputar 'tunangan' yang diucapkannya kemarin di FK. Setelah Ino mengajak Sasuke untuk mencari tempat sepi dan Sasuke mengikuti langkah mantan pacarnya itu, perempuan blonde itu berkaca pinggang saat mereka menemukan tempat yang menurut Ino aman.

"Jadi jelaskan padaku, Sasuke Uchiha. Bagaimana sahabatku, _my little cinnamon roll_ , bisa berakhir tersangkut gosip denganmu menjadi tunangannya?"

"Dia memang tunangannku," jelas Sasuke yang malah mendapatkan tatapan menusuk dari Ino. "Aku belum selesai berbicara, oke. Dia memang calon tunanganku beberapa minggu yang lalu dan dia menolakku, puas?"

"Lalu kenapa aku melihatmu mengakui Sakura di depan semua orang bahwa ia adalah _tunanganmu?_ " Ino menekankan kata tunangan yang membuat Sasuke menghela napas.

"Agar semua orang berhenti merundungnya."

Tidak ada konversasi apapun lagi setelah itu. Sasuke melihat sebuah pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Sakura bahwa ia telah mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan—Sasuke meminta nomor Sakura kemarin saat mengantarkan pulang dan tadi di mobil ia bilang bahwa mereka akan berangkat bersama karena Ayahnya hendak bertemu dengan Ayah Sakura—membuatnya merasa sudah tidak ada keperluan untuk berbicara pada Ino. Sasuke hendak beranjak tanpa pamit, saat Ino akhirnya bersua, "apa dirimu mencintai Sakura?"

Sasuke menoleh cepat dan menatap tajam Ino, tapi perempuan itu tidak mempan sedikitpun dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke dan malah mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Ah lupakan. Mana mungkin seorang _player_ sepertimu mau jatuh cinta pada sahabatku yang _plain_. Dan sebelum aku lupa, terima kasih karena telah membuatnya menangis."

Sasuke ingin bertanya sahabat macam apa Ino karena berterima kasih karena membuat Sakura menangis dan berani mengatakan Sakura adalah perempuan yang _plain_ —meskipun memang benar adanya—jika tidak kalah cepat dengan Ino. "Dan aku tahu kamu akan bertanya sahabat macam apa aku yang berterima kasih karena membuat sahabatku menangis. Tapi percayalah, Sasuke Uchiha, selama aku bersahabat dengannya dua belas tahun ini, dia tidak pernah bisa menangis meskipun disakiti oleh orang-orang brengsek di dunia ini."

Ino berjalan menuju Sasuke dan saat mereka berpapasan, Ino berhenti sejenak dan berkata, "tolong jangan lukai dia. Tinggalkan sahabatku jika kau hanya ingin memainkannya seperti perempuan lainnya. Ini permintaan seorang sahabat, bukan dari seseorang yang pernah menjalin hubungan denganmu sebelum dicampakkan begitu saja."

Setelah Ino meninggalkan Sasuke, lelaki itu merasa dirinya ditabrak realita lainnya. Selama ini berapa banyak perempuan yang dia sakiti karena memainkan perasaan mereka? Menjadikannya sebagai pelengkap di sampingnya dan jika Sasuke bosan, ia bisa membuangnya semudah ia membuang sampah pada tempatnya. Dan sekarang ia mendapatkan karmanya, ia memilih jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang berpikiran dewasa dalam menghadapi hidup tetapi sangat minus dalam hal berhubungan dengan afeksi romansa.

Telepon dari Sakura membuat Sasuke berhenti merenungi hidupnya yang menjadi pendosa selama tiga tahun belakangan ini dan mengangkatnya. Berkata bahwa ia tengah dalam perjalanan menuju mobilnya setelah menyelesaikan beberapa hal.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Oji-san_ , kapan akan melakukan operasi _cimino_? Apa sudah mengatur jadwalnya dengan dokter?" Sakura menghadap ke belakang di mana Fugaku dan Ayah Sakura duduk bersisian sementara Sasuke yang mengemudi.

Tadi Sakura hendaknya duduk di belakang bersama Ayahnya, tapi Fugaku tampaknya masih belum menyerah untuk menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Sakura sehingga ia melakukan dengan taktik implisit. Meletakkan Sakura di samping bangku kemudi—di mana berarti di samping Sasuke—dengan alasan matanya tidak kuat terkena sinar matari langsung. Membuat Sasuke mendengus mendengar alasan Ayahnya karena ia tahu rencana kepala keluarga Uchiha itu, tapi tidak berkata apapun untuk berusaha memprotes keputusan Ayahnya.

"Secepatnya, Sakura- _chan_. Tadinya aku tidak mau, tapi menggunakan cara manual ternyata malah membuat sebelah tanganku mati rasa."

"Kenapa awalnya tidak mau? _Oji-san_ takut ya?" canda Sakura yang membuat Ayahnya tertawa dan Sasuke menyeringai, mengejek Fugaku yang ditangkap netra kepala keluarga Uchiha dan melemparkan tatapan kesal kepada Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, rasanya tidak sakit kok," Ayah Sakura mencoba bergabung dalam konversasi dan Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar pernyataan Ayahnya itu.

"Hoo benarkan? Siapa ya yang dulu harus aku bujuk selama dua minggu untuk operasi _cimino_?" ejek Sakura yang membuat Ayah Sakura membuang muka ke jendela dan semua orang di mobil tertawa.

Bahkan Sasuke yang notabene jarang tertawa juga ikut tersenyum—jangan tanya bagaimana anehnya ekspresi Uchiha bungsu ini—dan ia merasa baru kali ini menyukai berada dalam satu tempat bersama orang yang beda generasi dengannya. Membuat Sasuke membayangkan jika Sakura pasti benar-benar menjadi menantu yang baik karena bisa membuat mertuanya tertawa dengan tutur katanya dan yang menjadi suami Sakura pasti adalah lelaki yang beruntung.

"Sakura, aku yakin yang menjadi suamimu pasti sangat beruntung karena memiliki istri sepertimu," perkataan Fugaku itu hampir membuat Sasuke menginjak rem mobil karena tidak mengerti kenapa Ayahnya bisa membaca pikirannya. Jadi Sasuke hanya bisa melemparkan tatapan kesal pada Ayahnya dari kaca spion dan kepala keluarga Uchiha itu hanya tersenyum mengejek Sasuke.

"Ahahaha ... benarkah? Tapi saya tidak tertarik untuk menikah," tawa Sakura yang entah kenapa membuat tubuh Sasuke merasakan sengat elektris dan membuatnya merasakan fraksa afeksi yang baru pertama kali dialaminya. _Patah hati_.

Fugaku salah tingkah dan untung saja Ayah Sakura segera mencairkan suasana yang canggung dengan bercerita banyak hal—mayoritas tentang masa muda—sementara di bangku depan tidak ada terjadi konversasi apapun. Sakura menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan mengikuti irama lagu yang diputar di mobil sementara Sasuke terlihat fokus mengemudi, padahal itu hanyalah sebuah paradoks.

Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa ia tengah mendapatkan karmanya—lagi—saat mendengar perkataan Sakura yang seolah menolaknya, bahkan saat Sasuke belum mencoba untuk memberitahukan perempuan itu. Sekarang Sasuke mengerti perasaan perempuan-perempuan yang selama ini perasaanya Sasuke permainkan dengan membumbungkan harapan mereka lalu menghempaskan harapan tersebut dengan memberikan realita jika Sasuke tidak memiliki afeksi romansa setitikpun pada mereka.

Lalu Sasuke mengingat sebuah peribahasa klise, " _karma still exist and chasing you, slowly but sure"_ dan Sasuke merasa ia telah mendapatkannya sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah penolakan Sakura secara implisit kepada Sasuke, ia tidak pernah mencoba untuk memikirkan Sakura. Tapi nyatanya, hal itu adalah sebuah kemustahilan. Karena kadang tanpa sadar, ia sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada Sakura, terlibat dalam sebuah konversasi tentang kehidupan yang diperantarai medium perpesanan dengan bahasa kasual. Namun setiap konversasi itu terjalin, Sasuke merasa semakin ditampar realitas dengan apa yang telah ia sia-siakan selama ini.

Sasuke tidak mencoba melarungkan rasa pada Sakura, karena ia tahu itu tidaklah berguna. Jadi sekarang ia memilih untuk mencoba membuat semuanya berjalan senatural mungkin, sekasual mungkin. Meskipun Fugaku maupun Mikoto selalu berusaha untuk menjodohkan Sasuke secara implisit dan Sakura—seperti biasanya tidak mengerti dengan usaha orang tua Sasuke—menolaknya secara santun.

Jadi daripada Sasuke meratapi nasib asmaranya dengan Sakura yang tidak ada kemajuan, ia memilih untuk fokus dengan impiannya menjadi _mangaka_. Tentu saja Sasuke tetap berusaha menyelesaikan pendidikan kuliahnya yang selama ini ia ikuti dengan setengah hati.

"Selamat ya, akhirnya dirimu resmi jadi _mangaka_! Ayo traktir aku makan!" Sakura memberikan Sasuke selamat saat ia menang kompetisi _manga_ di salah satu penerbitan populer di Jepang.

"Hm. Tentukan tempatnya," Sasuke menjawab seadanya, meskipun sebenarnya debaran jantungnya bekerja abnormal. Apalagi saat telapak tangan Sakura bersentuhan dengan telapak tangannya, Sasuke merasakan sengat elektris yang membuatnya sadar ia semakin jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Sakura Haruno. Seorang perempuan yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja dalam penampilan tapi mampu mengubah cara pandang seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu dan Sasuke membuktikan pada orang tuanya jika dirinya bisa hidup dengan pekerjaan impiannya. Ia bisa membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri jika sebenarnya Sasuke bisa, jika ia berusaha untuk keras kepala mewujudkan impiannya. Sakura sendiri juga mengambil spesialis penyakit dalam segera setelah lulus.

Sasuke tahu alasan mengapa Sakura memilih spesialis itu dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mendukung. Menjadi pendengar yang baik jika Sakura mendadak berbicara random jika tengah tertekan dengan perkuliahannya ataupun menampilkan ekspresi kesal—yang tentu saja tidak dalam artian yang sebenarnya—jika Sakura mulai mengkritik _manga_ buatannya hanya karena sebuah tanda titik.

Jangan lupa jika Sakura seorang novelis yang terlalu pakem dengan seluruh tanda baca yang ia pelajari. Tapi mungkin karena itulah setiap karya yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura langsung melejit ke dalam jajaran buku _best seller_ dan Sasuke dengar, karya Sakura sekarang ada yang mulai diterjemahkan dalam bahasa Inggris.

Lalu suatu hari di tahun ke delapan mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain, Sasuke merasa cukup untuk menunggu dalam diam. Ia butuh afirmasi langsung dari Sakura tentang rencana masa depan Sakura dan ingin memastikan apakah Sasuke juga termasuk di dalam rencana masa depan perempuan itu. Ia tidak akan melakukan selebrasi besar-besaran dihadapan semua orang agar Sakura tahu afeksi romansa yang disimpannya selama ini. Tidak, Sasuke bukan seseorang yang suka memamerkan kepada dunia betapa ia mencintai seseorang.

Sebaliknya, ia akan tetap menanyakan semuanya secara kasual. Hari ini adalah hari di mana Sakura akan mampir ke apartemennya untuk menjadi seorang _proof reader_ _manga_ yang dibuatnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Sakura tertekan dengan semua penuturannya tentang afeksi romansa yang disimpannya selama ini. Sasuke hanya ingin Sakura tahu, ia mencintai Sakura dengan semua yang ada di dalam diri perempuan itu.

"Sasuke, aku beli _wagyu_. Kita makan _shabu-shabu_ ya," suara Sakura dari dapur membuat Sasuke mencoba menghilangkan ketegangannya. Mengabaikan fakta jika Sakura selalu datang ke apartemennya tanpa aba-aba dan Sasuke tidak akan pernah tahu eksistensi Sakura di tempat tinggalnya jika tidak mendengar suara perempuan itu.

"Makan atau _proof reading_ dulu?" Sasuke mendatangi Sakura sembari memegang lembaran-lembaran kertas yang merupakan _manga one shot_ yang dibuatnya untuk tema bulan ini di penerbit, tentang pernikahan.

Entah semesta mencoba membantunya atau mengejeknya dengan tema pernikahan tersebut.

"Makan dulu," yang jawabannya sudah Sasuke duga karena Sakura mencintai makanan setelah mencintai Ayah kandung perempuan tersebut. Sasuke meletakkan _manga_ -nya di meja ruang tamu dan bergabung kembali ke dapur bersama Sakura. Karena Sasuke tahu diri kemampuannya memasak payah, jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menata peralatan makan dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di meja makan setelah selesai melakukannya.

Sakura bercerita banyak hal saat makan. Tentang seniornya yang menyatakan cinta—di mana ada bagian dari diri Sasuke yang tahu Sakura akan mengatakan ia adalah tunangannya sebagai alasannya—dan sudah diduga Sakura akan menolaknya. Serta benar dugaan Sasuke, Sakura akan menggunakan namanya sebagai alasan penolakan padahal perempuan itu sendiri tampak tidak nyaman jika membicarakan tentang pertunangan ataupun pernikahan.

"Sasuke, apakah kita benar-benar harus menikah?" pertanyaan Sakura itu membuat Sasuke tersedak. Membuat Sakura panik dan segera menyerahkan segelas air mineral yang langsung diteguk oleh Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Sasuke berusaha memasang wajah kalem terbaiknya, padahal pikirannya sudah kacau. Segala skenario untuk mengafirmasi masa depan Sakura terdestruktif dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Aku lelah mendapatkan pertanyaan kenapa aku tidak kunjung menikah juga," Sakura merapikan rambutnya yang jatuh menutupi pandangannya dengan jarinya, membuat Sasuke sadar jika pertanyaan Sakura itu memiliki makna ambigu. "Memangnya apa salahnya aku tidak berminat dengan hal seperti itu? Aku hanya ingin fokus bekerja dan merawat Ayahku. Memangnya itu suatu dosa?"

"Tidak sebenarnya," Sasuke mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan cara terbaik meskipun ia sendiri tahu bahwa Sakura sekali lagi menolaknya bahkan sebelum ia mengatakan apapun. "Tapi bagi orang-orang, dirimu adalah anomali. Melawan norma yang selama ini ada, bahwa perempuan harus menikah."

"Aku tidak mau menikah," jawab Sakura tegas. "Apalagi saat aku melihat rekan-rekan kerjaku yang perempuan harus hidup terpisah dengan orang tuanya dan tidak diperlakukan dengan manusiawi oleh suaminya. Maksudku, istrinya sudah bekerja, tidak bisakah suaminya setidaknya juga ikut membantu istrinya untuk meringankan pekerjaan domestik dan bukan hanya menyalahkan istrinya karena bekerja?"

"Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang mau mematahkan yang kau yakini itu, Sakura? Bahwa ada seorang lelaki yang tidak keberatan jika tinggal bersama orang tua perempuan dan mau membantu pekerjaan domestik tanpa menyalahkan istrinya yang bekerja?"

Sakura mendengarnya hanya tertawa, "mana ada lelaki jaman sekarang yang seperti itu, Sasuke. Kalaupun ada, memangnya dia belum ada yang punya?"

"Ada, aku."

Konversasi mereka berdua terhenti mendadak. Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum tertawa. Membuat Sasuke bertanya, di mana letak perkataanya yang terdengar lucu sehingga layak untuk ditertawakan oleh Sakura.

"Sasuke, itu lucu. Aku tahu kamu hanya mencoba menghiburku," tawa Sakura sampai air matanya keluar, membuat Sasuke merasa kesal.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Sakura!" suara Sasuke meninggi, membuat Sakura berhenti tertawa dan menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti. Lelaki Uchiha itu hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam dari sakunya. "Kau merusak semua rencanaku, Sakura."

"Rencana apa?"

"Menanyakan apakah ada aku diikutsertakan dalam rencana masa depanmu."

Sakura terdiam dan Sasuke melemparkan kotak hitam itu ke arah Sakura, yang refleks ditangkap perempuan bersurai pink itu. Sakura menuruti instingnya untuk membuka kotak tersebut dan yang menyambutnya adalah sebuah cincin dengan beberapa batuan kecil membentuk bunga sakura serta dua daun di bawah bungan sakura.

"Sasuke ... ini ..."

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin berada di rencana masa depanmu?"

"Tapi aku ..."

"Butuh waktu delapan tahun untuk aku bisa mengatakan ini padamu, Sakura."

Netra mereka saling bertemu pandang, mencoba menyelami pemikiran masing-masing. Dan sisa waktu makan malam itu, mereka tidak berbicara. Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan semuanya dan ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi kepada Sakura. Apalagi tampaknya perempuan itu tidak ingin memberikan afirmasi tentang afeksi Sasuke selama ini.

Sasuke pikir itulah akhir dari mereka berdua, sampai dua hari kemudian Sakura datang dengan formulir pernikahan serta setumpuk buku tentang seputar pernikahan. Perempuan itu tidak pernah secara gamblang memberikan jawaban, tapi Sasuke tahu jika Sakura tidak menolak Sasuke. Ia juga tidak memaksa Sakura untuk menjelaskan kepadanya kenapa perempuan itu berubah pikiran, karena menurut Sasuke lebih baik waktu yang memberitahukannya.

Delapan tahun yang lalu, mereka bertemu di ruangan _hemodialisa_ dan Sasuke terkesan dengan senyuman perempuan itu. Memintal takdir mereka untuk membuat Sasuke berakhir jatuh ke dalam pesona perempuan yang menolak untuk dicintai oleh siapapun selain Ayahnya. Membuat Sasuke akhirnya berlari mengejar impiannya setelah sempat berhenti karena tidak cukup keras kepala untuk mengejar impiannya.

Dan sekarang, mereka berdua akhirnya bersama setelah Sasuke mengalami ribuan kali penolakan bahkan sebelum ia sendiri mengatakan kepada perempuan yang mendapatkan afeksi romansanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Glosarium]**

 _ **Hemodialisa**_ : proses pembersihan darah dari luar tubuh akibat akumulasi hasil metabolisme tubuh seperti ureum dan zat beracun lainnya karena ginjal gagal berfungsi sebagai pembersih alami dari tubuh menggunakan _dializer_ (mesin pembersih darah).

 _ **Oji-san**_ **:** Paman.

 _ **Hemodializer**_ **:** nama lain mesin _dializer._

 _ **Cimino**_ **:** salah satu cara untuk melakukan hemodialisa selain dengan cara manual dan kateter (saya lupa nama lainnya apaan). Cara ini adalah dengan cara pembuolu arteri dan vena digabungkan dengan operasi agar saat _hemodialisa_ nanti pasien hanya perlu ditusuk di bagian tangan saja.

 _ **Tou-san:**_ Ayah.

 _ **Oba-san:**_ Bibi.

 _ **Ureum:**_ hasil akhir metabolisme protein yang berasal dari asam amino yang amonianya sudah dipindahkan ke hati dan ginjal.

 _ **Hanami:**_ perayaan untuk melihat bunga Sakura. Biasanya saat melihat sakura, orang-orang akan membawa bekal dan memakannya di bawah pohon sakura.

 _ **Fry gyoza:**_ lumpia goreng

 _ **HD:**_ nama lain _hemodialisa._

 _ **Wagyu:**_ jenis daging sapi Jepang dan merupakan salah satu jenis daging terbaik di dunia.

 _ **Shabu-shabu:**_ jenis makanan Jepang _nabemono_ (jenis makanan yang dihidangkan dalam panci besar) berupa irisan sangat tipis daging sapi yang dicelupkan ke dalam panci khusus berisi air panas ke dalam panci lalu dimakan bersama saus. Biasanya di dalam panci ini juga ada sayur-sayuran dan tahu.

* * *

 _Rambligan author:_

 _Karena saya anaknya senang melamun dan dalam tiga bulan belakangan ini selalu menjaga Bapak di ruang hemodialisa, saya kepikiran untuk menuliskan ini. Saya ingin memperlihatkan bahwa orang-orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan ini bukan orang-orang yang hidupnya sudah berakhir. Benar, penderitanya bergantung pada mesin untuk bertahan hidup, tapi bukan itu yang saya ingin sorot. Tapi bagaimana pasien yang didiagnosa itu sendiri dan keluarganya menghadapi penyakit ini yang ingin saya soroti. Meskipun saya sadar kalau makin ke belakang tujuannya saya fail -_-) #cakartembok_

 _Saya bukan dokter ataupun bekerja di bidang kesehatan, jadi mohon maaf jika saya tidak memberikan gambaran dengan baik. Saya sebenarnya terinspirasi dari 'The Little Prince' dengan penjabaran saya sendiri tentu saja. Terus saya jadi kepengen punya bukunya—The Little Prince—dalam bahasa Inggris tapi lagi kere karena uangnya mau dipake buat PKL :') #nasib Plz beliin saya buku The Little Prince bahasa Inggris dong. Edisi lamapun tak apa, asalkan masih bahasa Inggris #udah #staph_

 _Oh iya sebelum lupa, Akua itu plesetan merk Aqua. Saya tahu tidak boleh menuliskan nama produk di dalam fanfic yang dipublish di sini tapi saya tidak mungkin mengabaikan faktor ini karena kenyataanya pasien hemodialisa hanya boleh minum air dari merk ini (meskipun tahu kalau merk Aqua mah mana mungkin ada di Jepang, lol). Saya sudah lihat Bapak saya langsung bengkak perutnya karena abai dengan peringatan dokter soal ini. Serta semoga mengerti maksudnya Divergence—perbedaan—yang saya angkat di sini. Meskipun di saya kenapa jatuhnya jadi ingat nama lempeng bumi sih :') #geologytrash_

 _Terima kasih karena mau membaca fanfic ini. Semoga saya sempat menceritakan tentang ruangan kemoterapi (kalo materinya saya sudah cukup ya serta gak salah fokus mau makan-makan saat kumpul dengan para perawat ruangan ini, lol) dan semoga tidak eneg lihat nama saya—hampir—tiap hari up mengisi archieve SS. Mumpung masih di rumah yang wifinya kencang, sebelum nanti terdampar di pulau yang entah dapat sinyal atau tidak untuk menelepon Bapak Ibu di rumah nanti :')_

 _Tuesday, 05/07/2016_

* * *

 _p.s:_ [saya belum skripsian, masih tahun depan (kalau tidak ada halangan). Saya PKL murni mau ngumpulin bahan sebelum skripsian, karena saya hanya mau jadi anak dadakan kalau nulis fanfic doang dan bukan nulis skripshit, lol.]

 _p.s.s:_ [dafuq wordnya sampe meleber begini (8541) dan saya gak tahu intinya apaan. Anjis bangetlah aing.]


End file.
